You Know You're Addicted to TMI When
by Bookworm and Lover
Summary: The title is pretty self explanatory. Sixty reasons to determine that you are addicted/obsessed with The Mortal Instruments.


**Not going to lie, one or two of them I found online (on Goodreads). But most I made up on my own.**

**I have not seen one of these before, but if someone has created one before me I am sorry, I have never seen it before!**

**I sort of found inspiration from the thing I once posted on my profile the 'you know you're obsessed with the HG when…" and first this was all it was going to be, a copy and paste thing you could put on your profile. But then I got more and more ideas, and I want to make a video with some of these and put it on **_**Youtube**_

**Also thank you for my friend Mazy07 for helping me figure out some of her ideas, you don't have to be I bet she would appreciate it if you did. 38 and 39 she created (as well as others) but those ones were to make fun of me because when I found out Alec was casted I sent a picture (just like I did with all of the other castings) and was like "THIS IS THE MAN PLAYING ALEC!"**

…

**You know you are addicted to TMI when…**

You will never look at a mango and tomato soup again.

Quoting the series is as easy as breathing, maybe even easier.

You know everything you can about each character

You have re-read the series at least three times.

You have some bent/ dog eared parts just so you can flip back to them and smile or cry.

Checking for casting news is like an everyday thing for you.

You yell angel names at your kitchen knives hoping that somehow they will light up with an angelic light.

Your go to curse word is now "By the Angel!"

You want to/have/are going to get a cat and name him Church or Chairman Meow.

On Valentine's Day you think of Valentine.

You want to/have/ are going to get runes tattooed onto your skin.

You know _all_ of Jace's last names.

You want to/have/ are going to name your children off of the characters.

You have made some of the characters/ all of the characters on Sims.

You all of a sudden are becoming more sarcastic (could be on purpose) to be like the hilarious characters

You want to go to an abandoned church touch the door and say "In the name of the angel Raziel I ask permission to enter..."

You have read The Infernal Devices as well, and when you heard of it one of the main reasons you wanted to read it was because it had Jace's descendent.

You force your friends to read the series, and when they love it you want to scream "I TOLD YOU SO!"

You start judging guys hotness by how close they are to looking like Jace.

You see someone with just coffee at a restaurant and wonder aloud, "I wonder if that guy's a vampire..."

You immediately started to hate Bergamot tea and cucumber sandwiches just because Jace hates it.

You are only nice on days that don't end with y.

Whenever you go in a bookstore and see people browesing you want to tell them to read TMI because it will be the best decision they ever made.

You have drawn/ attempted to draw the characters from the books.

When you hurt yourself and you want to draw a iratze.

You find yourself fantasizing about using a stamina rune in gym class.

When you can't decide between two outfits you think to yourself- which one would Magnus or Isabelle choose? Or if your style isn't like Magnus or Isabelle style you ask yourself "Which one _wouldn_'t they choose?"

'_Your Name'_ Wayland/Lightwood/ Morgenstern/ Herondale' is somewhere scribbled onto your notebook.

You listen to songs that remind you of scenes in the book.

You find yourself wanting to dye your hair red in the hopes of attracting a golden haired, golden eyed Shadowhunter with many last names.

You suddenly have a glitter addiction.

You buy outfits that somewhat resemble Isabelle Lightwood's.

You curse yourself for not being able to pull things out of your sketchbook.

You feel good about having scars.

You sleep with the book under your pillow hoping to dream about it.

You freak out and feel special when your name is mentioned in one of the books.

You insist people call you by "hot stuff".

You write fan fictions about it

You email your friends with casting news in ALL CAPS

You are anxiously waiting for August 2013.

TMI has made you tear up/ cry and laugh like a madman.

You take pride in disliking something that the characters hate. (example: ducks, or eggs)

You would/have bought merchandise that has something to do with the books.

You want to touch Jace's mango.

You absolutely hate it when people skip one of the books.

Your friends ask you where your fantasy place to go for vacation and you say "Idris.", and "New York, to find the Institute."

One of your mottos is now "Nothing less than seven inches."

You live in fear that you won't be next to a computer or you won't be online when another cast member gets announced.

You now want to have a bath in spaghetti

You imagine the conversation between Jace and Will.

You see fanart and you immediately rage when they have the characters eye color wrong, or hair length.

You hear someone talking about the books and you immediately want to join in on the conversation.

You plan to be or have already been a Shadowhunter for Halloween.

You wish your boyfriend had a stamina rune

You hear the word 'mundane' in class and you giggle.

You want to stab someone with your seraph blade when they say they don't like the Mortal Instruments.

You would give Jace a sponge bath in an instant

You suddenly love wearing the color black.

You wish you had a parabatai.

You love the Mortal Instruments, you will love them until the day you die, and if there is life after that you will love them then.

…

**Other people have to do some of these things right?**


End file.
